What Makes Us Legends
by akatsuki-anbuKage
Summary: naboru siren, ren mara and calera sumiko all just lost their beloved master Jiraiya to the hands of the akatsuki. but when he dies his and naborus secret is blown sky high. what will happen when everyone sees for their own eyes what naboru really is?
1. the legend stands in the shadow

the sun was bright shining down onto the world below. Naboru and ren ran against the wind. their goal was calera. "i'll get there first" naboru yelled to his right. ren veened over at him and smiled " as if your to slow.." and with that he ran faster. calera was in full view now. the boys were running so fast they almost couldnt stop in time. ren jumped up into the air and landed gracefully onto the ground next to the blue haired girl. naboru on the other hand did not have such a gracefull landing. he jumped up and landed with a bang against the ground next to her. when the dust cleared the two saw that naboru had punched a giant crater into the ground." damnit!" he yelled. he stood up straight. ren lightly punched him in the arm. "oh naboru-chan you need to calm down" he laughed as calera began to giggle.  
naboru rolled his eyes and felt a cold breeze. he froze "somethings not right...i can feel it..." he looked off into the distance and saw the clouds were coming. his blazing red hair blew in his face. " hey naboru what wrong?"  
calera asked through little giggles. naboru's heart sank. "i... dont know.." he began running back to the village. ren called after him "NABORU STOP! GET BACK HERE!" he ran after him and caught him by the arm. "NABORU!..stop" naboru looked at ren and pulled him arm away. " no.." he ran faster this time ren had never seen him run this fast before. he turned back to see calera and she was walking towords him. "so...we're alone..." she smiled at him. ren looked back to see the last glimpse of naboru disapear through the trees.  
"....yea...i guess we are.." he turned back to face her. he smiled as she reached up and pulled off his headband. his beautiful silver eyes shined. she got on her tip-toes to kiss him. he kissed her back and stoped. "but naboru..something didnt set right with the way he was acti-" she put her finger on his lips. "shh its always about him..if he wants to run off on his own let him..im done with him...and his cocky atitude..." she kissed him again and he almost pulled away. "ok..i guess your right.." he picked her up and ran off with her to the hidden cave that they found earlier that year.

naboru's heart was beating loud in his chest. he was almost of the verge of tears. he stopped in front of the hokages building. his breath was heavy. he ran inside and up the stairs. he stopped in front of the door which lead to the office. he heard someone crying. his hands were shaking. "h-hello...lady tsunade...?" he lightly knocked on the door. no answer. he got a feeling that something was wrong. he burst through the door and saw tsunade look up at him. her eyes were wet, red and puffy. she turned in her chair to face the window. " N-NABORU!...h-how roud...you..should...k-knock..." her voice was shaky and sad. naboru took a step closer and reached to close the door. he was faceing the door. " lady tsunade i did knock....what happend...?" he was breathing heavily. she slowly turned around and so did he. when his eyes met hers his heart almost stopped. with only 2 words naborus life had nearly ended. she spoke though sobs. "jiraiya...died...". she looked up at him her eyes almost full of regret. "...wh-what....your lieing.." naboru grabbed ahold of his shirt and slowly backed up until he hit the wall. "n-no th-thats imposssable.....he...." naboru could feel hot tears flow from his eyes. his eyes were wide. then his heart stopped if only for a second..it stopped. he fell backwards against the wall and landed on the floor. tsunade got up and ran over to him " SHIZUNE!...GET IN HERE AND CALL KAKASHI!" shizune was in the room within a minute. "what is it miss?!" she saw naboru "i'll go get kakashi" she ran out of the room. tsunade returned her attention to naboru. " im so sorry naboru...so sorry...." her tears started again. within 2 minutes shizune returned with kakashi. tsunade stood up and sniffled " kakashi...can you bring him to the hospital....i cant lift anything right now...and i know you have strength jutsu..." kakashi nodded "yes i can...why is he like this?..and..you know what nevermind.i-" tsunade looked at him directly and said "jiraiya is dead..." she looked down. kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " im sorry tsunade.." she looked at him. "its not me you need to worry about...its Naruto and naboru..." kakashi nodded slightly and picked naboru up. "i wonder where ren and calera are" he said as he looked up at tsunade. she gave a little shrug. "shizune im going home eairly..make sure nothing gets messed up while im gone ok" she opened the door for kakashi and walked out with him. but when they got into the hallway they gave eachother another glance and parted ways. kakashi looked down at naboru's face and saw bits of naruto in him. " you and naruto are almost exactly alke...but now that your drive is gone what are you going to do?" he poke quietly as he walked into the hospital with naboru in his arms wedding style. a nurse stood up from the desk and gasped "whats wrong with him?" she asked. kakashi looked at her and said "somethings are best left alone...he should be fine just lay him down in a bed and watch him over night i'll be by tomorrow to pick him up" the nurse called for a stretcher which came imideiatly and kakshi placed him on it. tears were still running from behind his closed eyes. kakashi watched as he was rolled off to his room he sighed and walked out of the hospital. as he walked down the street he saw ren and calera walking together laughing and holding hands. kakashi faught down the urge to yell at them. instead he marched forword and said "naboru is in the hospital...jiraiya died...and you two were off doing who knows what.  
thats...not what teammates do...you look out for each other...NEVER!..let one face an unknown danger...." he looked at them as their faces went from happy smiles to complete shock and sadness. kakashi started walking away.  
calera and ren looked at eachother and started running for the hospital. when they got there ren charged for the desk " WHERES NABORU WHERES MY BROTHER!" the nurse looked scared and pointed to the room all the way at the end of the hall in the corner. " i-in there sir" he followed her finger and started running in that direction. "NABORU!...NABORU! NA-" he stopped at the doorway as he saw his best friend in acoma like state. calera stopped right behind him and gasped. ren almost took off naboru's head when he grabbed him.  
" naboru!..im sorry im so sorry...im sorry my brother..." calera noticed naborus eyes were wet. "ren stop hes crying...wait.....what did kakashi say.  
.." her eyes got wide and tears started filling her eyes. "j-jiraiya-sensei is....d-dead...." she broke down crying in the middle of the room. ren hugged naboru tighter as he tried as best as he could not to cry. he failed and a thin stream of tears came flowing from under his headband. -  
naboru opened his eyes to see his friends there. "..ren...calera..torjr.  
kinda.." he was confused. then he saw naruto "n-naruto...what are you doing here?..." naruto faintly smiled at him. "do you remember where you are...and why you got here..?" he said slowly. naboru looked at everyone and then back at naruto "no...was i drinking to much again...if this is an intervention then i don-" naruto put his hand on naborus shoulder."naboru...jiraiya-sensei is dead...." he fought back a small sob. naboru's eyes shown no emotion. " when.....who killed him......" the words sounded dead compared to his normal voice. naruto looked at ren then back at naboru " about a half a week ago...and by the akatsuki leader..." naboru's face shown no emotion as naruto told him what he knew. when naruto was in the middle of explaining something he cut in. his cold voice sinking deep into everyone. " i thaught that i was just dreaming that....but i wasnt....hes really dead...and that just proves what i've known al along...." everyone was confused. " what?" calera asked quietly. naboru's eyes shot to her and he blankly said "that i can't count on anyone but myself." he pushed naruto's arm away and ripped out the I.V needles. he got out of bed. " wait naboru you cant leave now you were out for 3 days..the doctors n-" calera and kinda almost spoke at the same time. naboru sent them a look that not even yamato's scary face stood a chance. it was deep hatred. naruto stood up and saw the same thing was happening with him that happened to sasuke. "naboru...your smart so dont do the same thing as sasuke did...dont make revenge your whole life...i-" naboru was pissed now "GET THE HELL OUT ALL OF YOU!...I HATE YOU ALL!." he looked at ren and deepened and slowed his voice. " all of you..." ren took a step near naboru and started to say something. but naboru punched him in the gut then drop kicked him into the floor. "DONT FUCKING START THAT SHIT!.."  
he got closer to ren and whispered in a deeply scary voice "..I....HATE.  
YOU..." torjir and naruto held naboru back as ren got up from the floor. calera and kinda helped ren up and kinda took ren out of the room. calera followed them but stopped to look one last time and naboru. his hair was covering half his face. his head hung on his shoulders like weights were hanging around his neck. naruto dimissed torjir and he sat naboru down on the bed. "naboru.. you need to calm down...." naboru shot him a evil look.  
"...get....out.." his voice was loud. naruto backed away a little. "fine.  
i'll see you later.. im leaving to go train sage chakura..." naboru's eyes sho up with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!...YOU DONT DESERVE THE SAME GREAT JUTSU AS OUR SENSEI! HE WAS TO kind....to careing....FOR YOU TO USE HIS JUTSU!" he yelled at naruto. " naboru...your not making much sense...but he trusted me to go to mount ____? and train...he trusted me to decode the message he left...im sorry naboru but i dont think he was thinking about you in his last moments..." he turned and walked out. naboru grabbed whatever he could and threw it at the door way. he dropped off the bed and hit the floor. he was out cold. --- naboru was around 8 years old. he ran into his house and saw his mother at the kitchen table. his father walked in and grabbed naboru by the shoulder "OW DADDY THAT HURTS!" hs fater squeezed tighter " I DONT CARE YOU LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING PEICE OF SHIT!" naborus eyes went form his fater to his mother who glared at him. "MOMMY DADDIES HURTING ME...HELP ME!.." he reached out for his mother and she got up from the table walked over to him and smacked him. " DONT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN..I AM NOT! YOUR MOTHER!" naboru was crying hard now. " GET OUT!" his father yelled at him as he pushed him down. "wh-where am - supposed to go..." he whimpered. they both glared at the little boy and the woman said " I DONT CARE JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she grabbed a knife and naboru's eyes widened as he got up and ran out the door. knifes and kunai were thrown at him as he ran then he bumped into jiraiya. " hello there. whats wrong?" naboru sobed and flinched as jiraiya went to put his hand ontop of his small head. "are you lost?" he asked the shivering crying child. he whimpered "n-no...my parents kicked me out...a-and t-told me..not to return...th-they chased..m-me with knives..and hurt my sh-  
shoulder..." he wiped his eyes. and jiraiya bent down. "do you have any aunts or uncles...and other family?" naboru shook his head. " n-no.." jiraiya stood up and sighed. he looked at the kid and put a hand on his shoulder gentaly. " come on you can come with me.." he smiled at him and naboru sniffled. " a-are..y-you..going..to make m-me leave to...?" jiraiya bent down again.  
"no..i promise i will nevr leave you or make you leave.." -  
naboru woke up to the sound of explostions and yelling."damn..."he sat up and looked around. " IM STILL IN THIS FUCKING PLACE!" then he saw out the window everyone was running around and explotions everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL!" he jumped out of bed and ran to the window. he saw people getting hurt. running screaming. then he saw sakura yelling for naruto. he turned around and grabbed his clothes. he quickly put them on and and ran out the door. he quickly pulled his jutsu sashes on and ran outside. he saw sakura on the ground and ran to her. "sakura-chan! are you ok?" he yelled over the sounds of smashing buildings and screams. sakura looked up and without thinking yelled "NARUTO?!!!?...oh im sorry naboru...you sound like him.." she slowly got up and said "we need to protect the people..and dont get touched by the enemy.." she ran past him and his anger flared. he ran the opposite way. he saw ren,calera and torjir getting pushed back with a powerful force. ren caught calera in mid air and grabbed torjir and landed hard against a wall.  
naboru sped up towords them. he saw a fat orange haired man walk towords them naboru was 10 feet away from them and he jumped up and his arm flew forword the orange haired man blasted to the right. naboru stood in the orange haired mans place as the dust cleared ren,calera and torjir were wide eyed. not with shock but fear. naboru's soft purple eyes had turned blood red. his face markings had gone all the way from the middle of his face to his neck. grey chakura began filling the air around him. his nails began to grow. his teeth were turning into sharp fangs. he slowly walked forword as the orange haired man turned his head to face him. then calera and torjir couldnt see naboru until he was ontop of him. he was punching the man so fast all they could see were his face getting more and more bloodier. ren could see everything that happened. his mouth gaped open in awe. " GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" naborus growls got louder. he picked the man up by the neck. his claws sunk deep into his neck and with 3 hits the man went through the ground. the rocks and dirt,  
dust and smoke went everywhere. calera covered her face with her arms. the uncovered her face when she heard rens voice. " GAH! NABORU! WH-WHAT.  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP!...STOP!..." he got up so fast calera was tossed to the side. he grabbed naboru by the arms and flipped himover on his back. "STOP! NABORU! WHAT ARE YOU!...LETTING YOUR ANGER GET THE BEST OF YOU!" ren yelled in his face. naboru pushed him away with deadly force it took rens breath away for a couple of seconds. he ran for the hokages building. he ran past the scared people running for their lives he dodged the explosions and attacks as he ran for his goal. as he ran his thoughts got fuzzy. 'if tsunade...IM GOING TO KILL THEM!...she died i'll be without my.  
THOSE BASTARDS!...i wont have my mother anymore...I WILL KILL THEM ALL!' his thoughts were everywhere. he saw tsunade on the roof and anbu surrounding her. " LADY TSUNADE WHATS GOING ON!" her eyes flashed open and looked around.  
an anbu blocked him from getting any closer. " GET OUT OF MY WAY!" naboru put his hand on the anbu's shoulder and he went flying. the other anbu got up and went to him. tsunade stood up and yelled " ITS FINE...he wont harm me.  
na-" her eyes went wide as she noticed naboru's appearence. "naboru why dont you have your seals on...i cant protect you if your like this..." naborus stare hardened " i dont need your protection i need to know whats going on..." tsunade paused for a second. " the akatsuki leader is attacking now.. we need you to stay out of sight...no one knows about you...and naruto is-" naboru yelled even louder " DONT YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM AGAIN IM DONE WITH IT IM DONE WITH HIM...HES WEAK...HE CANT EVEN BRING SASUKE HOME!."  
tsunade shook her head as her glare deepened. " naboru you were rough but.  
never cruel..." he looked away and said " the people with the orange hair.  
and peircings thats the enemy?..." tsunade barely nodded and he was off.  
he ran over near jiraiyas house he stopped as he saw the lights off and the widows boarded up. he got madder. then his face markings grew down his neck.  
his irises turned into little slits like cat eyes. his nose turned up and his hands twitched. his skin started turning red. his chakura turned from grey to black. the people around him stopped to stare at him. then within the following minutes 6 tails burst out of him and ears pointed down. then he saw a man with large peircings and long orange hair. he charged forword noone could see him until he jumped up in the ari and blasted the man with a large black chakura ball. the man flew backwards into a wall and got up and looked at naboru."what are you...?" the man said in an emotionless voice naboru spoke in a voice not even he recognized. " I AM NABORU SIREN I AM THE SECRET OF MY MASTER AND MOTHER...I AM THE 10 TAILED BEAST... I AM THE TIGER!." after that 4 more tails popped out and his body was taken over by the 10 tails chakura. he charged forword and the man used his power. he was shocked when his deflective powers didnt work on the 10 tails. naboru charged forword and dug his claws deeply into the man. his claws went straight through the mans chest and he started to kick at naboru. but he just froze. naboru was completely gone by now. the 10 tails had taken over. it bit straight through the man and he froze. the tiger beast could taste metal. it flew back and spit out blood. 3 tails went away. ren and calera rounded the corner and ran straight for the taled beast. naboru started to turn back to himself. his red eyes began to flicker into purple. the claws and fangs started to turn back to there normal size and the chakura began to slowly vanish. he dropped to te ground and was almost out cold. he could feel the ground shake. he could hear his friends voices. " NABORU!..wake up...WAKE UP!" calera was yelling for him to wake up. he could feel her shaking him. he could hear ren and a couple other people were dealing with the man. then naboru felt someone calling for him. a very familiar voice. -  
naboru opend his eyes just a bit and saw nothing but light. "wh-where am i?"  
he sat up and felt a pain in his chest. "ow..." he said then he heard a laugh THE laugh that he wanted to hear for a couple weeks now. he looked around and saw jiraiya sitting in a chair. his giant grin spread wide across his face. naboru slowly got up. "j-jir..aiya..." tears formed in his eyes. he stepped forword still unbeileveing that the one man he wanted to see, wanted to hear was right in front of him. jiraiya looked up at him " hello naboru" naborus knees almost buckled underneath him when he heard his masters voice. "naboru....why did you let your secret out...why did you let your anger out.  
i know you, you are a good kid...not angry your a peaceful person.." naboru could barely speak. " i...cant...control it...with you gone..i..." jiraiyas grin went away from his face. "..beacuse i died isnt a good excuse for you to unleash your wrath on everyone...i saw what you said to ren and calera and..i want you to know..you and naruto are alike in many ways yes but you two are different in many more ways. naruto just wants to be hokage..he wants sasuke to come back he wants things that he can control..hes a smart kid but dosent think everything through...and he is my godson..." naboru's fist tightened. "naruto's father was the 4th hokage..and his mother died a little while after giving birth to him and his father died sealing the 9 tailes into narutos body.." naborus eyes widened in shock. "what..i didnt know...i mean i knew his parents died but like that and his father being the 4th..i-"  
jiraiya nodded then stood up. he walked to naboru and put his hands on his shoulders. " but you naboru you are my son in everyway.." he laughed "even if you dont think we were as close as i am with naruto we are equally familly both of you are my boys..you naboru have a burning flame in you. that i havent seen in anyone..not even naruto.. you truely want everything to just be peacful. i agree with that..you are truely a kind-hearted person who dosent like to kill..so just hang in there..." naboru didnt realize but he was once again crying. jiraiya wiped away his tears with his thumb and smiled help naruto out he is like your brother. and tell tsunade that all my papers that she might need are under my bed. and i dont know if you remember but when you were little we had a book..that you filled with ideas and little drawings that you wanted me to one day write one of the stories and you draw pictures for it.." naboru nodded. " that book is in my safe..and the story is in there to all it needs is your drawings.." jiraiya smiled " your going to go back now.. just hold in there and live a long happy life..dont forget hotsprings thursday...you should share that with ren..not like he needs it with calera around...oh wait...im sorry to bring her up..." naboru looked away. "its fine..i-" jiraiya smiled at him patted himon the head and started to walk away. " no WAIT jiraiya wait.." he ran after him and hugged him. "...i'll miss you..." jiraiya looked over his shoulder and smiled. " i'll be with you all..and yes naboru i was thinking about you when i died....goodbye"  
naboru slowly felt jiraiya fade away. "no jiraiya...." he was alone. -  
naboru slowly opened his eyes. he was back in the hospital. he stared at the celing. he slowly closed his eyes as tears flowed from them. he heard some people talking in the hall way. he opened his eyes and tried to move. his hands were tied to the wall and he couldnt move his feet. he struggled to get free. "WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY THING!." he yelled. then he saw ren and calera at the doorway. " ren help me!" he yelled. ren shook his head. he looked like he deeply regretted not helping him. naboru looked at calera "..calera?..." his voice cracked when he said her voice. "HELP ME.  
please.." calera took a step in and ren grabbed her by the arm. naboru watched them carefully. then calera spoke. he couuldnt hear her. " im sorry nabo-kun..we cant get in danzo wont allow it..." naboru read her lips. then he looked confused. " what dose he have to do with me.?" he asked a little mad now. ren took a step in the room and mouthed the words "hes...the hokage now..tsunade is in acoma..." he turned his head away from naboru. naboru just shook his head in disbelief. "no.....no....how do i get out...i need to see her." calera and ren spoke "you need 3 medical ninja...but we dont know 3 that are willing to go against the hokage..." naboru grinded his teeth. then he realized 3 people who would. he smiled. "get sakura shizune and ino i bet they will they are loyal to tsunade." ren and calera looked at each other and nodded. ren nodded at naboru and left. calera stayed and said "tonight we will come back and get you out. we can run away and find somewhere else to live..less problmems.." naboru looked confused. " yea.  
you ren and me...you two would just go off on your own like you always do.  
and now that jiraiya isnt here anymore..i'll be alone...like most of the time " he looked away then calera was standing in front of him. "no.  
just you and me...ren hasnt been acting like himself lately..actually not at all like himself...and to be honest when we leave you alone its beacuse ren sees your chakura is turning red..so we think its because of us..naboru ren isnt even like that..hes married...did you know that?" naboru turned his head to look at her. "...what...wait how are you in here.?" calera looked over her shoulder and said " i can o through anything walls,windows,special force feilds,sheilds anything.. and yea rens married. i didnt even know until that one day when you found out...jiraiya died..but the reason he is married is something he dosent want anyone to know." naboru looked at her. she put her hand on his head and brushed his hair away from his face. i'll get you out of here and we can go someplace and.." he looked up at her. "why a sudden change of sides...i know your lieing you get all cuddley when your lieing.  
so just tell me what are you doing?" calera sighed "ok..ren says that your chakura has gone from light blue to black...he said its like you have no emotions now...i just wanted you to be happy show some emotions for me?" naboru looked out the window. " let me be alone until you come to realese me"  
calera looked at him and sighed she reached up and untied the hand ties. he sat up and untied the foot holds. he looked out the window and then looked back at calera. he tried reaching for his shirt but a pain shot through his arm. "GAAHH" he pulled back his arm. calera reached for his shirt and said " put your arms up.." he looked at her in an odd way and she said "i'll help you get dressed..now put your arms up." she set the shirt down as he slowly raised his arms. she grabbed the bottoms of the shirt he had on and pulled it up. she started to blush when she saw his abs. he looked at her with a face that shown nothing but a deep longing for something. she reached over to grab his new shirt. she looked at it and said " are you really thinking about leaving..." naboru's eyes flashed wide for a second then closed.  
he turned his head to the side and quietly said " yes..."


	2. the haunting of the enemy

"NO you cant!...i wont let you leave by your self...how do i know you wont return!" she yelled almost wakeing up the people next door. the coldness of that slient pause made calera realize what naboru was really thinking about when he said he was going to leave. naboru looked up at her confusion on his face "how do you know what i was planning to do?" he asked in his usual quiet voice. she looked up at him here eyes filled with so much sadness she was almost crying. his expression turned from stuborn to sympathetic in 2 seconds flat. she dropped to her knees and looked down at her hands as they touched the cold floor. he went to touch her but she looked up at him this time small tears rolled down her cheeks. "pl-please dont leave us...me.  
ever...i dont want another sasuke from this village.... ren would be completely crushed....he wont be able to laugh again..." naboru slowly got up and sat on the floor with her. he looked deep into her eyes. " are your sure thats what ren would do....or are you trying to tell me something?" she looked away from him and wipped her eyes on her sleave. "..no..." naboru sighed and leaned his head back against the bed. " then what would you do if i left....and never came back..." his eyes drited over to her to see her reaction to the question. her face was hidden under her hair. she leaned forword and kissed him on the cheek. she lightly whispered "..i dont know.  
i just want to keep my friends together...i've seen sakura when sasuke left.  
i've watched naruto go through hell. with jiraiya to he just wasnt himself.  
kinda like you...oh and while im on the subject of friends...KiN and syro are expecting.." naboru turned his head to look directly at her. "expecting what!?" calera smiled and got up. "i think you know...now come on we gotta get you outta here." naboru looked towords the window " now? but its still daylight?!" he slowly stood up. calera laughed a bit "your so stupid nabo-kun...hold still for a second." she placed her hand on his chest and took it away 3 seconds later. " there now we can get you out of here easier"  
he looked at her confused. " what the hellll!" his voice was femanine. he touched his face and noticed they were not the same features he was used to. he looked down at his body and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"  
calera laughed its just until we are out of the city...ren and i already made a plan..to get you out. so time to go. before kakashi gets there without us"  
naboru was even more confused. " you know i hate it when you dont tell me things i need to know" he grumbled. she took her by the hand and lead her to the door. she closed her eyes and passed right through the sheild. calera looked back at the girl naboru an giggled. "pink is a nice color on you.." naboru looked down at his clothes. they were the same color grey he had always worn. calera laughed even more "your blushing.." she said naboru's face dropped and she sighed. "why?" they were almost at the door when they saw naruto coming in. he waved at calera and stopped to talk to her. "hey calera...is naboru up?..." he noticed the red haired girl. "whos this?" calera looked around and grabbed naruto by the sleave with her free hand. "come on your going on a date" naruto blushed and yelled "A D-D-DATE!??!?"  
he pulled back a little bit but calera pulled him out the door. when they were a sfe distance away from the hospital and the anbu scouting out for naboru. she lead the two down an alley and stopped. naruto was blushing deep red. "c-calera wh-what are you doing!??" calera smiled and whispered. "you'll see" her voice was playful. she touched naborus chest and he turned back into his normal self. naruto was shocked. "whoa!.calera i didnt know you could do that!" calera covered his mouth and shushed him. "dont yell"  
she said quietly. she took her hand away and noticed she was still touching naboru's chest. she pulled her hand back and faced the two boys. "well good to see your up finally" naruto laughed. naboru rolled his eyes and said " yepp.." naruto looked curious. "so...i hear you took out two of the akatsuki men. huh?" naboru looked at him and said "..i dont remember...i thought you were going to say something about the ten tails" naruto looked away and sighed "yea i was going to bring it up but i didint know how to so i was going to let one of you tell me about it" naboru patted the back of his head with his hand and slowly began "...to be honest i thought jiraiya told you..about it..im shocked he didnt..but anyway when i was little my..parents as you probably know kicked me out of house,clan, everything...beacuse..of the 10 tails. but really they were the ones who sealed it iniside of me and kept it a secret from the whole world" naruto looked puzzled " but i thought that there was only 9..." he held his stomach lightly" naboru shook his head " thats what everyone thinks huh?..well everyone is wrong. the ten tails is a mixture of all the other 9 tailed beasts good chakura. so im 100% good..but im bad at the same time. the power i hold inside of me...as you know naruto.  
is a killer. i cant control it at all when i get even the slightest bit annoyed so thats why..i wear these.." he pointed to the sashed that surrounded his chest. he flipped one over to show him the markings. "oh so they are seals?" naruto asked naboru nodded "yea jiraiya-sensei made them for me when he saw that i couldnt control it. so back to the story. the person who created the 10 tailed beast was...my grandfather. he sealed it into a tiger but when the tiger died he had to store it in something...or someone fast...so he aske my mother and father to seal it inside me.." naruto couldnt stand to hear the story anymore. " how could they...how could they do that to their own son.." his fists tightened. calera put a hand on naruto's shoulder " you two are like twins almost the same story..huh?" naboru flinched "no.  
we may be similar but not the same...naruto looks out for his friends..i-.."  
he looked at naruto "...cant even look out for myself..." naruto smiled sweetly and said "yes you can you protected everyone until i got here when pein attacked..you can look out for everyone and your self...just like jiraiya told me you could." naboru's eyes shot up to naruto's face and then back down to the ground. calera jumped and said " oh shit we have to go naboru-kun ren packed your stuff and kakashi is waiting for us a mile outside the gate." naruto was confused. " do you have a mission or something?" calera pushed naboru out of the alley and said over her shoulder " no...we're leaving for a couple months..dont worry we'll come back.." she gave naruto a sweet smile and dragged naboru around the corner out of narutos sight. "wait your leaving!..." he ran after them but when he got around the corner he couldnt see them anymore. he was stumped. then he heard sakura calling for him. "hm...uh...YEA I'M COMING SAKURA-CHAN!" he turned slowly and ran the opposite way naboru and calera went.

kakashi sighed and said " now i know what it was like for naruto and sakura"  
he laughed sliently and leaned up against a tree. he took out a book and looked at the cover. " not as good as jiraiyas books but readable.." he opened it to the first page. -  
ren was pusheing calera and naboru out the door. the sky had turned a deep pink. " ok ok! stop pushing me ren!" calera yelled. ren shushed her and pointed to the neighbors houses with the lights off. naboru was laughing at them then he remembered the books at jiraiyas house he had to get. "you guys go ahead i need to get something..i'll catch up i promise.." he turned and ran towords jiraiyas house. ren reached out to grab him but he was to late "damnit nab-...GET BACK HERE!" he yelled and calera smacked him in the chest and made a mocking shush noise. he snorted and ran after naboru. he caught up to naboru when he was unprying the board off the door. "i have to get my books from in here.. dont worry jiraiya said i could.." ren and calera looked at eachother confused "um naboru..?" naboru looked over his shoulder and smiled "i'll tell you later.." he got the board off the door and opend the door. he flipped on the light and saw everything dusty and dark. he looked down and remembered a couple summers ago when jiraiya first started ''hotsprings thursday'' ~~(played with i'll follow you into the dark -cover katethegreat19)  
naboru knocked on the door and heard someone yell "the doors open!" he opened the door and walked in. he smelled jiraiyas stinky colone and turned his nose up "whay dose he wear that smelly stuff it dosent even smell good"  
he said to himself "jiraiya sensei? where are you?" he walked into the hallway then into the living room and saw jiraiya sitting on the couch watching the last minutes of a crime turned his head sideways to see his visitorand smilled. "oh hey naboru! you can put your stuff on the tableright there.i'll just be a couple more minutes ok?"  
naboru turned around and put his bags on the kitchen table and said "what are you watching jiraiya?" he didnt hear his answer because the men on the tv started shooting and the sound was so loud it made jiraiya jump. naboru laughed and said"nice jiraiya sensei.  
nice...your so weird" jiraiya laughed with him and said "alright,then if your ready to go with your weird teacher then lets get going already..?!" he stood up and pressed a button on the remote. the tv turned off with a flash and he turned around. naboru stood in the doorway of the living room and hallway smilling at his master. jiraiya looked confused "what? do i have something on my face? what?!?" naboru just laughed and said "no its nothing..." jiraiya smiled and claped his hands together "ALRIGHT! lets go!"  
he walked over to naboru and put his giant hand on naborus head."so first lesson about woman..never let them see you peeking.." naboru laughed as jiraiya pushed him ahead to lead out the way. he turned around in time to see jiraya step out and close the door. "jiraiya..you left the lights on" he reminded him. jiraiya waved it off and said "its ok i always leave them on..it lets some people know im home instead of out on a mission. "your out on alot of missions though..oh i get it.." jiraiya nodded and walked down the pathway. naboru smilled as jiraiya looked over his shoulder and said "come on naboru follow me"  
~~ calera shook naboru and he snapped out of it. "naboru?!?!HELLO!?" he smilled at her and said " ok i'll be two seconds" he ran down the hallway as memories came flowing back to him. as he ran tears fell from his face and hit the floor in a trail after him. he got to jiraiyas bedroom and opend the door slowly. he stepped in and flipped on the light. he examined the room and closed his eyes. he took in everything slowly the sight the scent the feel of the covers on the bed the millions of papers scattered on the floor like usual. then he got to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "there you are" he smilled lightly as he lifted up two dusty books. he blew on the front covers and saw the old drawings he did on them. he chuckled and put them in his bag. he went to close the drawer when a tingling sensation went over him. he looked in the drawer and saw jiraiyas old shirts and necklacess he almost never wore. he grabbed them and stuffed them in his bag. he ran over to jiraiyas night stand and opend the drawer. there were a couple of books with pencils attached to them. he grabbed them and stuffed them in his bag. "jiraiya i'll finish them for you...i know how your mind works.  
front and back..i want you to be proud of me..i need to redeam myself for letting the secret slip" he walked to the door and took one look back. he had put everything back the way he left it with some drawers now empty. he quickly called to his friends "almost done!" he ran into the bathroom and grabbed jiraiyas smelly colone and when he went to shut off the light he saw a box that he had never seen before. he walked over to it and picked it up.  
it was slightly heavy to be this sized box. he was scared to look in it but opened it anyway. inside the small red box was 3 necklacess. they each had 2 words on them. he picked up the necklacess and read them in order. " naboru-never..." he read them aloud "naruto-give" his eyes were stuck on the 3rd name. "jiraiya......-in." he was shaking. he closed his eyes and held the necklacess close to him. he took thm away and put them on. he turned and flipped the lights off. he ran down the hall and saw ren and calera waiting impatiently at the doorway. "FINALLY!" calera said. ren was the first to notice the necklacess. "whered you get those?" naboru smilled and said "jiraiya got them for me." slowly he hid naruto's necklace under his shirt.  
calera and ren ran out the door. naboru walked out and turned the light off.  
" on another mission huh?" he laughed as he ran after his friends.

"there you guys are your only 10 minutes late..i expected way later." kakshi laughed. calera glared at naboru "we wouldve been on time if it were'nt for him" kakashi sighed and looked at the 3 teammates. " reminds me oh my old team.." he turned around "but lets not have another flashback...well lets go"  
he began to 3 others followed quietly. "so where are we going anyway"  
naboru asked. ren smilled and said "you'll see when we get there..we need kakashi to open the lock thats why hes leading the way" naboru hated being in suspense. calera could see their desination. " I SEE IT!..naboru your going to love it. the teachers where going to use it but the decided to give it to the students who need it...just to cool off or relax. they are so nice to us...arent they ren-kun?" ren nodded slightly and looked behind him at naboru who was walking slowly. he slowed and walked with him. calera noticed to late she and kakashi were at the gate. ren put his arm around naboru. "ya know im sure jiraiya would be proud of you anyway you handled that fight with pein..you protected your friends." he guessed at what was bothering naboru and missed. naboru looked up at ren who stood alittle over a foot above him. then he looked ahead. " yea...i know that...i wish he could be here" ren rubbed naborus hair and said "but he still is...like you said in your sleep he'll be with us.." naboru blushed lightly. "do i really talk alot in my sleep?" ren smiled as they got to the gate. kakashi yawned and said " well good night...i'll see you 3 in a couple days..im going home.." he patted calera on the back a little and gave ren and naboru a little nod and left. ren,calera and aboru watched as he slowly disapeared over the hill.  
calera held the gate open. "come on boys..."she smilled and walked in.  
ren and naboru almost missed it ren grabbed the ate just in time to reopen it before it closed. naboru walkd in after ren and he heard the gate lock 3 different times. calera walked over to the two boys and put an arm around each boys necks. "my boys together..a-" she thought. "haha..yea my boys.." she smilled and lead them into the courtyard. the weather in this room was dirrerent then it was outside. "its the middle of fall its not supposed to be this warm" naboru said surprised. calera laughed and said. "yea Red this is an odd room that anko-sensei came up needs a little bit of chakura once every couple hours. but kakashi used alot on it so it should be good to...tommorow night" she walked over to the pool and said "last one in has to do laundry" she jumped in. ren and naboru looked at each other and ran for the pool. they both jumped in at the same time. naboru was going up for air and couldnt. his eyes turned dark grey and for a second his surroundings flashed to bubbles and white. he pushed back and ound himself above water. ren and calera were loooking at him confused. "haha got scared did ya?" ren joked. but all naboru could see was the orange haired men staring at him. "n-no.." he choked out.. he hit the edge and snapped out of his vision. he held his head and said "whe-wheres my room?" calera looked at ren smiled disbelieveingly "are you jokeing...its only 8" naboru shook his head and looked at his friends. "yea im joking haha" he laughed it off and calera and ren joined him. 6 hours later ren decided to call it a night and kissed calera on the cheek. "good night.." he whispered in her ear. he walked over to naboru and pushed him in the pool "night red!" he walked away laughing. when he resurfaced he saw calera was laughing to. he rolled his eyes and laughed to. "haha very funny" he got up on the edge and sat there for a second. he shivered and took his shirt off. calera gasped when she saw the tattoo like mark on his side. it wrapped up his side and down his arm.  
he grabbed his side and almost yelled. calera swam over to him and tried to help him but he pushed her away. "n-no..dont..." he was shaking. she got out and stood him up. he grabbed onto her and fell backwards. she wouldnt let go of him so she fell in the water to. when he hit the water. his eyes fashed open and she was watching him. he closed his eyes and blasted forword straight into her. they were above the water and she didnt realize it right away but he was kissing her. she opened her eyes and saw him pull away slowly his deep purple eyes peircing her blue-black eyes. at that moment she knew his pain. his suffering everytime he sees ren and her. she slowly put her hands on his face. naboru stood straight up. calera did to. she noticed a change in his height. he was taller, possably taller then ren. "y-your taller h-how.." naborus blazing red hair was darker from the water but was still a different color. his wet hair fell in his eyes. she started to blush. then she heard ren cough loudly from the other room snapping her back into reality "uh..i....im going to go to bed now...i'll s-see you tommorow" she tried to back up but she hit the edge of the pool. he put his hands on each side of her and looked at her face examining every detail from her deep eyes to her rosey red lips, her faint pink blush. he leand in closer to her and she closed her eyes. "n-no i cant.." she ducked under him and swam until she got to the steps. she grabbed the rail and pushed herself up. she ran to her room she closed the door and sat down before it. her back against the door made her shiver from the cold. she curled up in the fetal posision and began to cry. "naboru go to your own room..."she said knowing he was about to knock he stood infront of her door for 2 seconds and left. she got on her hands and knees and looked through the crack in the door. she saw naboru walk slowly back to the pool and stumble. he fell into the pool as he reached for something that was not there. calera got up and screamed for ren as she ran out of her room. in 1 minute he was there jumping into the water to save naboru. naboru could feel ren had him in his arms. calera gasped as ren resurfaced with naboru. he swam to the edge and calera's eyes were wide.  
"n-naboru..." his lips were blue and he was even paler then usual. ren looked at him and yelled. "C-CALERA GO GET SAKURA..OR INO SOMEONE!.." quickly. calera was frozen with fear. ren slapped her when he got out with naboru. "CALERA!....DONT JUST SIT THERE!..you've had some medical training now start working on him i'll go get help!" calera looked up at ren then back at naboru without fully thinking she put her mouth on his and plugged his nose. she breathed and felt for a pulse. there was a faint pulse but A pulse. she pushed on his chest and he coughed up water. he shot up and yelled "NO!" 


End file.
